Love finds all
by blazing burning heart
Summary: What if the guys were to find four very interesting girls. And they all ended up feeling something for each other. Sorry I suck at summaries. But please read. I'm also going to put a couple, maybe more than a couple, songs in there.
1. Chapter 1

ch 1: Crazy new friend

It was a late windy night in the city of New York; Ah forget that sissy beginning, let's just skip to the main characters! OK? Now, were was I? Oh yea, the guys were on their regular patrol, protecting the city, stopping the foot, making sure no one dies or gets kidnapped yadi, yadi, ya. They had turned their patrolling into a race to see who could beat the most bad guys in one night, but they knew it would be Raph or Leo who would win, but all bet it was Raph who would win, as usual. Any ways, They were on a roof top catching their breaths because they had raced to the building they were now on.

"O-ok, *pant* w-what's, the next, race, *pant*?" Mikey asked between gasps of air.

"W-well, we could see who c-could catch s-someone who is running f-from the cops." Donnie suggested.

"Good idea, Donnie. And since that hardly ever happens, I bet I'll be the first to find some one that's running from the cops." Raph bragged.

"Yea right, I'll beat you to it easily!" Leo said, some what bragging himself.

"Can not!" Raph gave back.

"Can to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

In the distance they heard someone yelling to come back or some thing like that. They looked over the roof and saw a girl of about 14 or 15 years with raven black hair and emerald green high-lights. And behind her were about 8 to 10 cops chasing her. She seemed to be enjoying herself being chased by those officers, she was laughing almost like a maniac. She then jumped up on a light post and grinned down at the officers.

"Get down from there you little rat!" one of the officers yelled.

"This is going to go against you big time little girl!" another one yelled, witch seemed to be the shortest one.

"Look who's talking 'officer'!" she yelled down followed by a menacing laugh.

"You know you're going to jail for this, right?" asked another officer.

"Oh, come on boys, i was only borrowing some food," she said making the guys get more interested, "And even if I was supposed to go to jail, you'd have to catch me first!" With that she jumped on to a hot dog stand's umbrella, and jumped of, starting to run and flip all over the place.

"Whoa, this chick's insane!" Raph said as they started running after her and the officers, "What she say they were chasing her for? For 'borrowing' food, or something like that?"

"Yea, witch means she robbed some place at some point!" Leo said, then his face brightened up a bit, "I'ma get her first and win this race!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Raph said picking up his speed, "I am!"

"Not if I get there first!" Mikey and Donnie said at the same time. Then the race to catch her and turn her in began.

"You boys are to slow!" she yelled as she swung from one lamp post to the other, "Better keep up if you want to catch me!" she swung over a man selling some radios and picked it up, "I'll pay you tomorrow, I promise! Not really, but I'll see when I could pay!" she started running back wards and threw the radio at the officers knocking two out cold, "Not sorry!" she yelled turning back forwards.

She then started humming a song the guys could faintly hear, she then started singing it aloud, making the chase a bit more fun for her, and less fun for the cops.

Aladdin: One jump ahead

Girl: Gotta keep,  
One jump ahead  
of the breadline  
One swing, ahead  
of the sword

I steal only what  
I can't afford,  
That's  
everything

One jump, ahead of  
the lawmen,  
That's all and that's  
no joke,  
These guys don't  
appreciate I'm broke

First officer: Riffraff,  
Second officer: Street rat,  
Third officer: Scoundrel,  
Fourth officer:*throws branch* Take that!

Girl: Just a little snack  
guys!

Officers: Rip 'er open,  
Take it back guys,

Girl: I can take a hint,  
Gotta face the facts,  
Your my only friend  
Gliss *a little white mouse*

two random girls: Oh! It's sad  
she hits the  
bottom,  
She's become a one  
girl rise in crime

An older women: I'd blame  
parents, except  
she hasn't got  
'em

Girl: Gotta eat to live,  
Gotta steal to eat,  
Tell you all about  
it when I got the  
time

Girl: One jump,  
ahead of the  
slowpokes,  
One skip,  
Ahead of my doom

Girl: Next time,  
gonna use a  
nom de plume

Girl: One jump,  
Ahead of the hit man,  
One hit,  
Ahead of the flock,*officers get in front of her*  
I think, I'll take a stroll  
around the block *turns and walks other direction*

Officer one: Stop thief!  
Officer two: Vandal!  
Officer three: Outrage!  
Officer four: Scandal!

Girl: Let's not be too  
hasty,  
Teenage boy: Still I think she's  
rather crazy

Girl: Gotta live to eat,  
Gotta steal to eat,  
Otherwise we'd  
get along,  
Officers: WRONG!

Girl: One jump ahead of the  
hoof beats,  
Officers: Vandals!  
Girl: One hop ahead of the hump,  
Offices: Street rat!  
Girl: One trick ahead of disaster,  
Officer: Scoundrel!

Girl: They're quick, but I'm  
much faster,  
Here goes, better  
throw my hand in,  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I got to do is jump!  
*jumps off of a building*  
END SONG

"What just happened?" Mikey asked as they watched the girl land safely and keep running, "Hey guys, I got a good idea." Mikey said.

"Let me guess, we should follow her, right?" Raph asked with an unamused look on his face.

"Correct-a-mundo, bro. How'd you guess?" Mikey asked.

"Lucky guess." Was Raph's answer.

"Let's go!" Leo said as they started running after her.

They followed her to an abandoned warehouse at the corner of Main street. She looked around and her face dropped, and she entered slowly her head hanging low. They waited till she came out, and when she did she was pretty beaten up. And she didn't look how she had when she was swinging from lamp post to lamp post. The guys faces seemed to fall of the very site of the know broken girl. She staggered into an ally and leaned against the wall. She then carefully made her way out and avoided all the cops. She walked to another warehouse,this one looked worn down and like it would fall at any minute, and she knocked on the door witch was opened by some body, and the girl immediately passed out. A girl immediately ran out and surrounded her. She took her in and closed the door making sure no one was watching. The guys looked at each other and decided to call it a night.

The next day, or night, on their patrol they went back to the warehouse and saw the girl walk out, she looked less beaten up, but she thanked the girl and left. The guys followed her, to make sure she wouldn't get into any more trouble. None came to her, but they still kept an eye on her. When she turned a corner and looked up with the corner of her eye and noticed the guys following her. Raph was the only one that noticed, he also noticed that her eye color was green like his. The girl also noticed Raph but since they were running she only saw his left eye, and he only saw her right. She made a hand motion to him, and he nodded in response.

"Hey guys, we should stop here for a while," Raph said stopping and nodding to the girl before the guys looked at him with strange looks, "Y-you know, so Mikey could catch his breath."

"I don't need to - uff!" Mikey was interrupted by Raph elbowing him in the stomach, "Yea I need to catch my breath." Mikey said grunting.

"Told you." Raph said blankly.

"So why are you guys following me?" asked a girl's voice.

"Aaaaaah!" Leo, Donnie, and Mikey screamed.

"Oh, so you're the ones following me yet I'm the one that scares you? Not you red, you're actually pretty brave." the girl said coming up behind Raph and waving to him, witch he just waved back in response. "And red, thanks for buying me some time to get up here."

"No problem, I just did it to punch him." Raph said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, you knew she was following us?!" Leo asked.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Donnie added in.

"And you hit me?!" Mikey asked obviously mad.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Especially the last one." Raph said smirking making the girl smirk as well.

"Anyways, wut's up?" the girl asked, her bangs never uncovering her right eye.

"Uh, oh, um, w-we were following you b-because, um?" Leo looked to his brothers for assistance witch they looked away from.

"Ugh, we were following you because we wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt again, but your ok so all's well." Raph said with a sigh.

"Oh, well thanks, that's . . . very, sweet of you. Especially you red, you seem to be the type of guy who wouldn't be kind." she answered, "By the way my names Madalyn."

"Raphael, but you could call me Raph."

"Names Mikey."

"Donnie."

"Leonardo, call me Leo"

"Well it's very nice to meet you all," she said with a sweet smile, then turned to Raph, "But I prefer Red instead of Raph, that's if it's ok with you."

"I don't mind." Raph said plainly and shrugging, with no real emotion to the conversation, as much as she did.

"Hey why don't you move the bangs out of your eyes?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, I just don't want to." she answered.

"Come on move the hair, please?" Mikey asked pleadingly.

"Ugh, fine," she moved the hair from her eyes to show her eye was red. She had one red and one green iris, "This is why I cover my eyes."

"Oh, well that's pretty cool." Raph said as they were all mesmerized by her eyes.

"Well, thanks . . . again Red." Madalyn said.

"No problem." Raph said as they all started walking to the lair. And when the guys looked away he smiled sweetly at her, making her blush uncontrollably. And for the first time in along time she felt, happy.


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2: Feelings?

Madalyn and the guys were running on the rooftops, seeing who could do the most flips. Madalyn was just really eager to be working with the guys. She was especially eager to work with Raph. She then stopped dead in her tracks. Had she really just thought that? She mentally slapped herself, remembering what had happened the last time she had fallen in love. She had gotten her heart broken, promising herself she'd never fall in love again. Raph noticed her hesitance and stopped running.

"Yo, Madalyn, you ok back there?" he asked slowing down enough to let her catch up.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. I'm fine, just thinking about some . . . stuff. That's all." She said jogging a little to catch up with Raph, "Just a lot of stuff going through my head right now, nothing important though." This made Raph smile a little, he then turned back forward and looked as if he had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you and I have a race?" he asked, "I'm sure that the guys will notice what we're doing in a bit."

"Alright but I bet I'll beat you." Madalyn said as they stopped and got in a running position, "On your mark . . . get set . . . GO!" with that they started running the guys turned around and moved out of the way just in time.

Raph and Madalyn seemed to be running at the speed of lightning. The guys immediately understood what the two were doing, and immediately started running after them. Madalyn was in first place, Raph in second, Leo in third, Mikey in fourth, and Donnie was last. But throughout the race Raph and Madalyn would go head to head, then one would be first then the other would be first. The race ended at the Bierly building(sorry if I spelled it wrong), with a tie between Raph and Madalyn. when they got there Raph and Madalyn high fived, and caught there breath as the others came up from behind them nearly passing out.

"You *pant* you two run like *pant* frekin' jaguars *pant*" Mikey said as he fell face flat on the floor, "How could you run that fast?!" he asked picking up his head just to drop it back on the floor after wards.

"It's just how we are." Madalyn said, "Or we're just that good." she said with a smirk, making Raph chuckle a bit.

"You sound just like Raph," Leo said, making Raph and Madalyn look at each other, then back at Leo, "B-but in a good way, No offense Raph."

"None taken." Raph said with a simple shrug.

"Well you guys I gotta go," Madalyn said, "I'll see you guys later or something. Bye!" sh said with a small smile.

"Bye!"

"See ya."

"Later."

"Bye, bye." Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey said in that order.

Leo Donnie and Mikey started walking away, Raph turned and waved to Madalyn, she smiled and walked over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek, then turning and walking to the fire escape and jumping down. Raph smirked a little and walked towards his brothers, who had seen absolutely nothing, let alone notice Raph wasn't there behind them. At the bottom of the fire escape Madalyn walked away as if in a dream, she had kissed Raph and he didn't push her away like almost every one else did. Then a thought hit her, does Raph love her back? She smiled at the thought of that, but knew it could be possible. She went to an apartment and knocked on the door a girl with black hair and violet high lights opened the door, she was putting her hair up in a pony tail. Her left eye was a midnight blue her right eye violet.

"Hey Violet," Madalyn said walking in, "Sorry I don't have my share of the money to pay my share of the rent."

"Oh, well there's a big surprise," Violet said, "That's ok, Gliss and Jane already helped pay your share, again."

"Madalyn?!" two voices in a room farther in the back of the apartment yelled.

Two girls ran out of two different rooms and ran towards Madalyn giving her a huge hug. The first one had light brown hair, with light blue highlights, her left eye was icy blue, and her right eye was a light grey. The second girl had dark brown hair with red highlights, her left eye was blood red and her right eye was a dark grey.

"Jane, Gliss, it's so great to see you guys again," she said hugging them back, "Come on Violet get in on the hug." Violet just smiled and hugged them.

"We were so worried about you. We thought something happened cause you were gone for two days!" Gliss the one with the light blue high lights said.

"Yea," Jane said, "You didn't even call us so we could know if you were alive or not."

"Sorry guys," Madalyn added, "But don't worry, I'm alive ain't I? And this night I made four new friends."

At this the three girls who had been listening said, "What are they like?!" A bit to excited.

"W-well, they're four brothers, and are a lot of fun." the girls leaned in a bit starting to get interested, "Their name's are Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. They're all . . . great guys." little did she know that she said Raphael with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"You're in love," Gliss said, making Madalyn blush like crazy, "You like the one called Raphael. By the way do they have nick names? Just curious." she asked.

"Y-yea, they're nick names are Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph." she said making sure her voice didn't make a dreamy sound on Raph's name.

"Ah," Jane said, "What do you see in Raph exactly?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"Well he's kind and loyal to his brothers, but I'm not in love with him!" she yelled, "And besides I don't want to go through the heart breaking again." she said looking down sadly.

"Look, Mady, we're your closest and only friends and all, but you gotta let go of the past," Violet said, "And I'm saying this because you're like my sister, you all are, but this one could be different; you could start over again."

Madalyn sighed in responce.

Hercules: I won't say I'm in love

Madalyn: If there's a price for rotten  
judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that!

Violet, Jane, Gliss: Who d' ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of *Gliss ties to give her a lilly*

Madalyn: No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no no!

Violet, Jane, Gliss: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Madalyn: It's to cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
*Violet, Jane, and Gliss shrug*

Madalyn: I thought my heart had learned it's  
lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart  
out

Violet, Jane, Gliss: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Madalyn: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no no*smiles at the thought of Raph*

Violet, Jane, Gliss: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Madalyn: *smile fades* This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Violet, Jane, Gliss: You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

Madalyn: *walks towards her room* You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get of my case  
I won't say it

Violet, Jane, Gliss: *put flower on her bed as she sits on it*  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Madalyn: *reaches for flower* Ooh, at least out loud I  
won't say I'm in . . . Love *Lays on her bed with a smile*  
END SONG

Violet, Jane, and Gliss smiled at each other knowing that Madalyn was indeed in love. They all went to their rooms and closed their doors slowly, making sure not to disrupt Madalyn. They all went to sleep at peace knowing that Madalyn was actually happy since the last time she got her heart broken.


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3: Love?

At the lair, Raph was completely out of it. He wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone for that matter. Mikey in specific. So when a water balloon flew at his face he did not expect it. He looked up from his comic that he was 'reading' to see Mikey standing there laughing like a lunatic, he quickly shot up of the coach and started chasing Mikey whom let out a panicked shriek.

"Aaaaah! No, please leave me alone!" Mikey yelled.

"No! You asked for it you little twerp!" Raph yelled back.

"Noooooo!" Mikey yelled.

Leo and Donnie just watched from the side lines with amused looks on their faces. They turned their heads each time Raph and Mikey passed them, as they watched them go around in circles.

"Stop smirking and HELP ME!" Mikey yelled at Leo and Donnie.

"Oh, alright." Leo said, "Raph stop chasing Mikey." Leo said plainly.

"No!" Raph gave back.

"Oh well, I tried." Leo said shrugging and walking away with a smirk on his face.

"He did try, Mikey. You're on your own now!" Donnie said walking into his lab.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Mikey said playfully as Raph tackled him into a nuggie, "Alright, alright, I learned my lesson!" Mikey said laughing a bit, Raph just chuckled and let him go.

"Alright guys, I'm a head to my room now." Raph said walking over to the corridors where the rooms were, "I need to think some things through."

"You mean to think about your_ girlfriend_?" Mikey asked in a mocking tone.

"W-what?" Raph asked as he turned around to face Mikey, Leo and Donnie came back from where they were and smirked at Raph who was blushing a bit, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, stop the hiding!" Donnie said smirking.

"Yea, we know you like her!" Leo added in with a joking tone.

"L-like who?" Raph asked still blushing.

"Madalyn!" they all said simultaneously.

"Stop denying it, dude!" Mikey said, "Just admit ya like her already!"

"I-i don't get w-were you guys are getting at." Raph said stuttering as he started getting nervous, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Raph, we know you like her. You always stutter when you lie, or get nervouse." Leo said.

"Just cause I stutter doesn't mean I-i like M-madalyn." Raph said trying not to stutter but failing miserably. "Crud!" he murmured quiet enough for only him to hear.

"See, you can't lie to us Raphie-boy." Mikey said, "It's impossible for you!"

I'm in love by Ola

Raph: Stole my heart on Monday  
She had me deep on Tuesday  
Shut me up on Wednesday  
Rewind it back the day before

Donnie, Leo, Mikey: Tuesday

Raph: Stole my heart on Monday  
She had me deep on Tuesday  
Shut me up on Wednesday

Wish I was not  
Wish I was not  
But I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-ove

And I say woy oy oy  
Watcha gonna say?  
I'm a sucker when she puuls her  
game  
And I say woy oy oy  
Watcha gonna do?  
I'm a junky when she calls my name  
'Cause I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove

Check my pulse it's stupid  
Somebody curb this cupid  
Wake me up or lose me  
I messed it up, I messed it up

Donnie, Leo, Mikey: Wow

Raph: Turn me upside down  
this girl  
Turn me inside out  
This girl  
What you want me to say?  
I messed it up, I messed it up

'Cause I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-ove

And I say woy oy oy  
Whatcha gonna say?  
I'm a sucker when she pulls her  
game

Donnie, Leo, Mikey: Oh when she pulls her game

Raph: And I say woy oy oy  
Whatcha gonna do?  
I'm a junky when she calls my name  
'Cause I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove

Donnie, Leo, Mikey: Yea

Raph: And all I really wanted to  
Was to have a little piece of you  
I, I never really meant to fall

Donnie, Leo, Mikey: No, no, no

Raph: And I say woy oy oy  
Whatcha gonna say  
I'm a sucker when she pulls her  
game  
And I say woy oy oy  
Whatcha gonna do?

Donnie, Leo, Mikey: Whatcha gonna do?

Raph: I'm a junky when she calls my name  
'Cause I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-ove  
I'm in lo-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-ove  
Yea I'm in love *goes into room and closes door*

END SONG

"Yup he's in love," Mikey said as they all went to their own rooms, "Our big tuff Raph is actually in love. I'm actually quit surprised." he said making them chuckle, they went to sleep peacefully.

The next day when the guys were on their patrol they stopped on the girl's roof top without knowing it. They stopped to catch their breath and ended up staying longer than expected. They layed down on the roof and just stared at the stars, because there was more than usual that day. Donnie was naming every consolation he saw, Leo tried it but was failing a bit, and Mikey and Raph were just staring up at the sky memorized, and with wonder.

"Whoa, check it out." Leo said, "Raph and Mikey are actually being quiet, and we're the ones talking."

"It's a miracle, that they ain't talking." Donnie said jokingly making all of them chuckle.

"Yea, I guess we just don't wan't to name shapes in the sky." Raph said

"That have been made by stars." Mikey added in making Raph chuckle a bit.

"They're called consolations!" Donnie and Leo said at the same time.

They all started laughing because they were, as they said, getting along for the first time in forever. They got so distracted they didn't hear the roof door opening and a pair of foot steps heading towards them. They then heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey guys, watcha doin?" Madalyn's voice asked.

"Aaaah!" Leo, Donnie, and Mikey yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha! You guys should've seen your faces!" Raph laughed making Madalyn cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at the guys reaction like Raph did.

"You guys get scared to easily." She said as her and Raph calmed down.

"And what are you? A ninja?" Mikey asked, his hand over his chest as he tried slowing his heart beat down because of the scare.

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Madalyn asked as she sat next to the guys who were now sitting as well. "I mean, besides sitting around on a roof?"

"Nothing really." Donnie said.

"Besides looking at shapes in the sky." Raph said.

"Made by stars." Mikey added in, like the last time.

"They're called consolations!" Leo and Donnie yelled again, making Madalyn giggle.

"You guys are fun to hang out with!" Madalyn said, "I guess you guys don't have much friends huh?"

"No people get scared of us to easily." Raph said.

"Hmm, yea. If only my friends could meat you without getting scared!" she said smiling, remembering her fun yet crazy friends.

"That 'd be awesome!" Mikey said loud enough to be heard all the way to New Jersey.

"Quiet down, Mikey!" Leo hissed.

"Why am I hearing voices?!" A voice asked, "Mady, help the voices in my head are talking to you. They're also telling me to kill Mickey Mouse and do the cha-cha!"

"Gliss, for the hundredth time, it's your fault because you drank the liquid Violet specifically told you not to drink!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Jane, help me hold her down!" a voice the guys assumed was Violet exclaimed, "And Gliss that was for a science project, don't move to much or else you'll explode!"

"Oh no!" Gliss yelled. The guys looked at Madalyn who simply said, "She's just saying that to get her to hold still."

"Oh." the guys all answered.

"Madalyn!" The one called Jane said, "Get in 'ere! She's shaking like crazy!"

"Or maybe she will explode." Madalyn said looking back at the door.

"Finally!" Violet exclaimed, "Never mind she's perfectly fine, but she's going to be bugging you, Madalyn, because she's been wondering who the people you said you met the night before are."

"What the heck?!" a voice said from behind Madalyn.

"Oh, no."


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4: More friends :)

"Oh no," Madalyn said as she turned around and saw Jane standing there, "Hi, Jane," she said to the girl with the red and grey eye, "How ya doin'?"

"What the heck are they?" she asked looking at them, more in specific Leo. XD

"They're the friends I told you girls 'bout." she said calmly, as if this happened every day.

"They're . . . mutants, no offense." Jane said.

"None taken." Leo said.

"And they talk?" Jane said.

"Yup."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Yup."

"You, are seriously twisted."

"Thanks." Madalyn said.

"Hey Raph that's exactly what Leo told you!" Mikey said, with an amused look on his face.

"Hey it is, isn't it." Raph said with a smirk.

"Leo said that to you?" Madalyn asked a she sat back down, "Why?"

"Well because I ripped of an arm of a robot and used it to lock the door." Raph said making the guys smile a bit remembering how it was before they had to fight crime almost 24/7.

"Yea, I think it was better before all this stuff started happening." Mikey said as he stared up at the stars, "Hey, uh, Jane, right? Um, why don't you come sit with us?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" Jane said as she took a seat close to Leo, "So what are your guy's names?"

"I'm Leo." Leo said introducing himself, "That's Donnie, Raph, and Mikey." he said pointing to each one of them.

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Hello."

"Oh my gosh!" a voice yelled, then Mikey was tackled to the ground, "It's so cute! My names Gliss what's your name?"

"M-mikey, now could you please get of me?"

"Oh, sure, this is amazing! Oh my gosh there's more of you!"

"Guys who left a Monster drink on the table? Gliss drank it and is now hipper active!" Violet said, "Whoa! This is cool. Could I have some blood or DNA to analyze? Please?"

"You nerd." Madalyn said making Raph chuckle a bit.

"Shut up Mady!" Violet said, "So can I?"

"We could do that or just tell you how we got like this." Donnie suggested as he motioned for Violet to sit next to him, "We could do either one."

"Mmm, just tell me your story. I'm sure it's interesting." she said.

Leo and Jane started talking about their stories, Raph and Madalyn started talking about the best action movies they could think of, Donnie and Violet talked about the story and science stuff, while Mikey and Gliss were hyper and jumping around every were.

"So that's how it happened?" Jane asked Leo.

"Yea, and now we fight those people. Turns out they're robots with aliens in them." Leo said.

"I think I've heard two people talking about something like that once." Madalyn said.

"Really?" Raph asked.

"Must've been April and Casey." Donnie said, "They need to be more aware at times."

"Are Casey and April friends of yours?" Violet asked.

"Yea," Mikey said skidding to a stop, "They're our only other human friends."

"Whoa!" Gliss said as she crashed into Mikey, "They must be real nice if they're the only other friends you guys have." she said from on top of Mikey.

"They are, well Casey not a lot. But, could you get off of me again?" Mikey asked.

"Oops, sorry!" she said getting up.

"Who are they?" a voice from behind them said.

"Ugh, Karai, do we have to put up with you right now?" Leo asked as the guys stood up and took out their weapons.

"Not just me," Karai said as Rahzar and Fish Face jumped out of nowere along side some foot ninjas, "All of us. Attack!" at this the foot and the turtles all charged at each other.

"You guys lay low for right now!" Leo said to the girls before he went of to fight.

Th battle was Leo vs. Karai, Raph vs. Fish Face, Donnie and Mikey vs Rahzar. And all of them took on some of the Foot ninjas. The girls did as they were told and layed low kneeling behind a fan as they watched all the ninjas fight. They didn't notice that Karai had slipped away from Leo and he was now helping Raph, until it was a bit to late to do anything about it.

"Hey!" Karai said getting the girls attention, she then tried hitting Jane, but she quickly dodged it, "Get back here, or else!"

"Or else what?" Jane asked a bit scared. But was then kicked down by Karai.

"I'll hunt you down, and hurt your family." Karai said in a low voice, she then noticed that every one of the foot had fallen except Fish Face and Rahzar, "Just stay away from Leo." with that she threw a smoke bomb and was gone. Fish Face and Rahzar left soon after.

_ Jane and Leo_

"Ugh," Jane grunted as she got on one knee, "That hurt."

"Jane!" Leo said as he skidded to a stop next to her, "You alright?"

"Yea, it didn't hurt that much." She said as Leo grabbed her by the hand helped her up.

"You sure?" Leo asked

"Yea." she said as she smiled sweetly at him, and he responded to her with a smile.

_Madalyn and Raph_

"Madalyn, are you ok?!" Raph asked as he helped her up from the floor.

"Yea, although Jane might not be." she said as the two turned to see Jane smiling at Leo and Leo smiling back.

"I'm sure she's fine." Raph said making Madalyn smile at him, he just smiled back to her.

_Violet and Donnie_

"Donnie are you alright?" Violet asked as she jumped up and towards Donnie, who was panting.

"Y-yea, I'm fine just a bit soar because of the fight." he said as he popped his arm, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, just a bit worried about Jane, she was kicked by that she devil." Violet said.

"Well . . . " Donnie and violet turned turned to see Leo and Jane smiling at each other, "I'm pretty sure she's fine."

"Yea," Violet said holding Donnie's hand, "She's fine."

_Gliss and Mikey_

"Oh my gosh, Mikey are you ok, are you hurt answer me!" Gliss yelled shaking Mikey

"I'm fine don't worry about it," Mikey said chuckling slightly, "Is Jane alright though? I saw her get kicked by Karai."

"She's over there with Leo," she said pointing towards the to, but then both got interested in Raph and Madalyn, "Looks like Raph and Madalyn are alright as well, even though I saw Raph get kicked pretty badly to by that robo fish thing."

"Hmm," Mikey hummed happily, "Didn't think Raph the hot-head would ever find love." he said forgetting to keep Raph's love a secret.

"Really?" Gliss said, "Madalyn has found love as well, and it's with Raph." she said then quickly whispered, "Don't tell her I told you that."

"Don't tell Raph I told you he loves Madalyn." Mikey whispered.

"Deal." she said, grabbing Mikey's hand.

Later on they were all walking in central park, admiring the lovely flowers that opened only at night. And the light mist on the leaves and flowers. They were all walking in pairs here and there, just enjoying the loveliness of the park at night. They walked over to a part of the park the guys hadn't seen before but had noticed because of the giant tree that stood there.

"Whoa," Mikey said as they got closer to the tree, "This tree is huge."

Gliss gasped when she saw the base of the tree. There was a fence around it and a couple of men were standing there as well, obviously finishing putting it up.

"What's going on!?" Gliss asked as she ran towards the men, "Why are you putting this fence up?"

"Hmm? Oh, this tree is some what dangerous, we will be cutting it down in the morning." one of the men said.

"But this is our favorite tree." Violet said, "What could possibly be wrong with it?"

"Look we're cutting it down and there's nothing we can do about it even if we tried." Another man said before they all left, leaving the girls staring daggers at them, then looking back towards the tree.

"What was that all about?" Raph asked as him and the guys stepped out of the shadows, "Why would they cut down such a nice tree anyways?"

"I don't know, Raph." Madalyn said since Raph had walked towards her and asked her the question, "I seriously don't know, although I wish I did."

"I'm going to save the tree!" Gliss said as she ran towards the tree and started digging, "We have to save the tree!"

"Gliss there's nothing we can do to save the tree, you know it." Jane said as she stopped Gliss from digging.

Gliss stood up and stared at the tree, the guys and girls walked over to the tree as well. They all put their hands on the tree and closed their eyes as they listened to the song of the tree. Then the girls started humming a song, before they actually started singing.

Kobato: Tree song English version

Gliss: Autumn lies hidden  
in the waterside and winter treetop's

Violet: In the depth of the Earth  
lies unlimited kindness

*they all open their eyes*

Madalyn: Each time the night comes,  
We'll offer a prayer

Jane: We'll quietly greet  
the next day

*wind starts blowing making leaves swirl around them*

All the girls: Please guide me  
O voice from the great distance  
It seems like it's smiling  
It seems like it's singing  
The sound of the echoing breeze  
Happiness and sorrow  
I embrace them all and continue to walk

*guys put their hands on the girls hands*

Take my hand with your hand  
And make a powerful bond

END SONG

The guys took their hands off the girls hands and took a step back, then the tree suddenly shook like crazy. The girls looked up and gasped as they noticed what was happening with the tree. The guys quickly grabbed the girls and held them close to themselves. They then saw as the tree fell. When it did fall, they were all panting because of the scare.

"T-the tree." Gliss said as she hugged Mikey.

"It's hollow." Madlyn said leaning onto Raph's plastron. "It's life span was over already."

"Yea, but I bet it was happy to know that you four loved it." Raph said smiling down at her.

After the guys and girls left they decided it would be ok to take the girls to the lair. When they got their the guys were caring them, bridal style, because they had fallen asleep. They layed them down on the coach and went to bed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I'M BACK. SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG I WAS ON A SURPRISE FAMILY VACATION. SO, YEA. ANYWAYS I'M BACK AND I HOPE I'LL BE ABEL TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME LOST . . . OR AT LEAST A GOOD CHAPTER. AND THERE WILL BE NO SONG IN THIS CHAPTER, SORRY. ENJOY!**

* * *

ch 5: Meet Casey and April

When the girls woke up they looked around almost as if in a daze. Gliss jumped up and looked around the living room. The rest of them got up as well and scanned the rather huge room.

"I can't believe we actually made it through the night without destroying anything." Violet said.

"I know it's as if we could actually sleep this time." Madalyn added in, "Which is cool."

Suddenly they heard voices from which they assumed was the kitchen. Gliss ran over there not making a sound and peeked in. The guys were sitting around the table, while Mikey prepared the food. Her eyes filled with excitement. She ducked down and stealthily made her way towards the table. Raph noticed the sound of tiny footsteps coming towards them and immediately knew who it was (keep in mind he did have Spike as a pet so he could here little footsteps). He also knew what this certain person was going to do.

"Hey Mikey," He said while Donnie and Leo kept on talking about whatever it was they were talking about, "Let me see the pan you're caring real quick."

"Ok." Mikey said as he handed the pan over to Raph who grabbed right before Gliss jumped out from behind him tackling Mikey, "Ahh!"

"Morning!" Gliss said as she stared at Mikey, "Hey thanks Raph for not telling and for saving the breakfast." she replied, a huge smile on her face.

"No problem." Raph said, "Although you could get off of him now."

"Oops sorry." she said jumping up and helping Mikey up as well.

"So whats for breakfast?" Jane asked as the rest of them came in and took a seat.

"Pancakes." Mikey replied.

"Finally we could eat something that is edible." Madalyn mumbled loud enough for only her to hear.

"Hey guys?!" they heard a April's voice call out after they all finished having their breakfast.

"Yo! Is anybody in here?!" Casey's voice seemed to ring out through out the entire lair making everybody plug their ears.

"Keep it down, man." Mikey called out.

"We're in the kitchen, guys." Donnie called out.

April face turned from happiness to suspicion, usually whenever she called them out Donnie would always cometo her and give her a hug or a toothy nervous grin. Although this time he just mentioned where they were at. They entered and saw they eight of them cleaning up the table while Donnie and Violet were talking about some science stuff she didn't now of. But she knew for sure that it was close to college stuff or something like that.

"Hey guys, who are they?" April asked as she and Casey stopped at the entrance.

"Hmm? Oh, these are Jane, Madalyn, Violet, and Gliss." Donnie said pointing to each one of them.

"Cool you must be April and Casey it's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Gliss said running up to them and shaking their hands excitedly.

"I know right. They are absolutely awesome." Mikey said hugging April and Casey. Raph Leo and Donnie along with the girls (that weren't going crazy over meeting someone) all looked at each other as if saying 'we're doomed'.

"What's up with their eyes?" Casey asked as he studied Gliss's ice blue and grey eyes.

"We don't know." Gliss said walking away, a little bounce in her step.

"Happy two shoes." Madalyn said making Raph smirk a bit.

"So who may you be?" Casey asked in a flirty tone to Madalyn.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you either didn't here the roll cal Donnie did, or you're an idiot." Madalyn said.

"Ding ding ding!" Mikey called out, "We have a winner." he said holding up Madalyn's arm making the guys roll their eyes playfully.

"Hello my sons." they heard Master Splinter's voice say from the entrance.

"Morning Sensei." they all said the girls eyes with a bit of shock in them.

"Did our guests sleep well?" he asked looking at the girls.

"Um, yes we did sir." Jane said a bit nervously.

"Please call me sensei or Master Splinter." he responded, "Now my sons and April it's time for training. Meet me in the dojo in five minutes."

"Hai sensei." the five of them responded.

April walked ahead of them in though, but only Casey seemed to notice, so he walked a bit faster to catch up to her fast walking.

"Hey red, what's wrong?" he said knowing that she was obviously sensing something with her powers and what not.

"I'm feeling, almost like a dark energy coming from those four girls." April said glancing back at them for a second.

"Is it the foot or the kraang?" Casey asked.

"Neither." she said bluntly, "I just hope for the safety of the guys they know what they are dealing with. Because right now I don't know what this extremely dark energy is, but I want to find out."

"Alright then, but I'm helping. And don't hurt yourself while you're at it." Casey said.

"Don't worry. I won't." April said before thinking to herself, 'At least I hope I won't'.


End file.
